teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Deaton
Dr. Alan Deaton is a recurring character in Teen Wolf and is played Seth Gilliam. He is a Veterinarian at Beacon Hills Animal Clinic where he is Scott McCall’s boss. He is the former Druid Emissary to The Hale Family and becomes a mentor to Scott and his friends on all things supernatural. He's the older brother of Beacon Hills High School French teacher/guidance counselor Ms. Morrell who is also a Druid. Season 1 Sheriff Stilinski sought out his help and advice on two occasions in the ongoing investigation of animal attacks in Beacon Hills. Derek Hale becomes convinced that he is The Alpha after the Vet lies about a dead deer found with a spiral pattern burned into its side. Derek attacks and knocks the man unconscious, ties him up and dumps him into the back seat of his car. He then disappears just before The Alpha attacks Derek at the BHHS. ("Heart Monitor") He is sitting in an Ambulance receiving treatment a few hours later. Scott asks him how he got away but he is vague in his response. ("Night School") After Scott is attacked by hunters, Deaton finds him and takes him to his clinic for treatment of bullet wounds. He explains that treating animals is only 90% of his work. ("Co-Captain") When Peter Hale shows up to get Scott at the clinic he is repelled by a balustrade of Mountain Ash. He becomes so frustrated at this, he throws a chair at the Vet. Deaton doesn't flinch as the chair smashes into the wall beside his head. ("Formality") Season 2 Scott tries to ask him how he knows about werewolves. Chris Argent later shows him a dead Hunter and asks him what killed him. He explains to Scott that his wound is not healing because it was inflicted by an alpha. ("Ice Pick") As he is treating Scott's wound, he explains that the hunters have a book of all the creatures they've encountered and that it might have information about the new Lizard Creature. When the hunters return with Gerard in tow, the old man calls him by his first name, "Alan", and says he thought he had retired. The vet then proceeds to describe what he has gleaned about the creature from how it killed the hunter. ("Abomination") Scott, Isaac and Derek visit Dr. Deaton in hopes he can help them capture Jackson. He gives them Ketamine to subdue Jackson. He gives Stiles a powder made from Ash trees and says it can bind the kanima because it can stop supernaturals. He explains that the entire Vet Clinic is lined with the stuff. Stiles has to make a circle of the stuff all around Jackson to keep him from escaping. It seems Ms. Morrell has an existing relationship with Deaton when she comes to visit at the end of the episode. ("Raving") Dr. Deaton treats Derek after Peter's Resurrection (see Party Guessed). He explains that he promised Derek's mother that he would look after what was left of the Hale family. ("Fury") When Isaac comes to the clinic for Scott's advice, Deaton shows him how to use his pain transference abilities on a sick dog. ("Battlefield") Dr. Deaton helped Scott prepare capsules filled with Mountain Ash powder to help Scott dose Gerard. He seems to be tracking Gerard, examine the area where he was last seen and following the trail of black goo the older man was leaving behind. He meets up with Ms. Morrell who says she's glad he's out of retirement to which he responds, "Who ever said I was retired?" ("Master Plan") Season 3 The sheriff comes to visit Deaton looking for answers after several reports of bizarre animal behavior. Deaton shows him a room full of dead cats and explains they all killed themselves. ("Tattoo") Scott enlists Deaton's help to get Isaac to restore his memory of the night he found Boyd and Erica. Using a tub filled with ice and water, Deaton slows his heart rate to putting him in a trance-like hypnotic state and talking him through his memories. ("Chaos Rising") Stiles seeks his help during the second string of ritualistic Threefold Death murders. While Stiles thinks they may be connected to an ancient people known as Druids, Dr. Deaton explains that they were philosophers not serial killers. He says the murderer is NOT a druid. Later they discover a message left by Adrian Harris pointing to a Darach (Dark Oak) as the culprit. ("Unleashed") Scott seeks his advice before a planned attack on The Alpha Pack. After the attack, Ms. Morrell brings Kali, Aiden and a badly injured Ennis to Deaton for treatment. Deaton manages to stabilize Ennis but can only watch as Deucalion kills the Alpha on the examination table. ("Frayed") Deaton gets kidnapped by the Darach and lets Scott know that this will occur. He is taken to the abandoned bank from Chaos Rising and is suspended by his arms in a vault. Scott attempts to save but he is surrounded by Mountain Ash. As Scott tries to push throught he barrier Deaton notices Scott's turning red. After the sheriff releases him Deaton informs Scott that he is a "True Alpha". ("Currents") Dr. Deaton's life with The Hale Family is shown through Gerard and Peter's flashblacks. When Deucalion decides to meet Gerard to make peace he advises him to be careful by bringing up the story of the Toad and the Scorpion. Later he treats Deucalion damaged eyes to the best of his ability. ("Visionary") Dr. Deaton decides the best way to save their parents is to have Scott, Stiles, and Allison be surrogate sacrifices for them. He admits that while it is possible to bring them back it is still very dangerous. ("Alpha Pact") After the ritual is complete he tells the three that they had four hours until the eclipse to put any plan in motion. Later he helps save the Alpha Twins when Jennifer breaks their necks. ("Lunar Ellipse") Stiles and Scott visit Deaton looking for answers to their hallucinations and waking dreams. He realizes Stiles' subconscious is using sign language to communicate and translates the message from the dream. He realizes all their problems are related to their surrogate sacrifice when they opened a door in their minds. ("Anchors") He supplies Scott and his friends with powerful tranquilizers to help take down the werecoyote. ("More Bad Than Good") Deaton obtains the plant Letharia Vulpina (Wolf Lichen) from the Yakuza and uses it to poison the Nogitsune inside Stiles, saving Scott in the process. ("Letharia Vulpina") He reveals that the poison is only temporary and that a Shugendō scroll may have answers to saving Stiles. ("Echo House") Deaton paralyzes Nogitsune/Stiles with Kanima venom. ("De-Void") In the school shower, he removes the Nogitsune flies from Issac and the twins. ("Insatiable") The Oni attack him at the animal clinic where he fights them until being cut by one of their blades. ("The Divine Move") Season 4 Deaton and Lydia watch a young Derek Hale while he is unconscious and the vet is unsure of how Derek is suddenly a teenager again. ("117.") Deaton helps save a Brett Talbot from Wolfsbane poisoning. He later saves Liam when he was poisoned with the same Wolfsbane species. ("Orphaned") Deaton is visited by Satomi. He discovers the distemper virus is being used to kill werewolves and that a special mushroom tea is the cure. ("Weaponized") Deaton meets a supernatural creature at Eichen House who gives him an answer as to what is happening to Derek which puts him in a coma that Lydia wakes him out of. ("A Promise to the Dead") Questions about his Name During season one this character's name was in dispute. It is only mentioned once in Season 1, by Stiles in Night School. While it apparently appeared as Dr. Deaton on the call sheets for the production it appeared in no official public sources that could be considered official canon for the show. It was mentioned in the Teen Wolf webcomic at MTV.com, but events and characters in that publication do not match what happened on the actual show and so are not, at this time, considered official canon. At the start of filming for Season 2 the name "Deaton" was added to official source material. It also now appears in the credits of the show as well. He has now been called "Alan" on screen but there is no official spelling available for his first name. Gallery 14 vet-scott-stiles.jpeg D.jpg Derek confronts Vet.png Sheriff Consults with Vet.png Vet last seen.png Veterinarian Portrait.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 1 Tattoo Linden Ashby Seth Gilliam Sheriff Stilinski Dr. Deaton room full of dead cats.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Daniel Sharman Tyler Posey Dylan O'Brien Tyler Hoechlin Seth Gilliam Animal Clinic Ice Bath.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 19 Letharia Vulpina Deaton Gonna Save Stiles.png Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_24_The_Divine_Move_Seth_Gilliam_Explaining_The_Powers_Of_The_Nemeton.jpg Quotes * * Category:Alive Category:Male